Lista filmów Troya McClure'a
250px|thumb|right|Troy w telewizji Troy McClure występuje w wielu filmach i serialach. Poniżej znajduje się lista wszystkich, o których wspomina. Zwykłe * The Boatjacking of Supership 79 * Calling All Quakers * Christmas Ape * Christmas Ape Goes to Summer Camp * The Contrabulous Fabtraption of Professor Horatio Hufnagel * Cry Yuma * David versus Super Goliath * Dial M for Murderousness * The Electric Gigolo * The Erotic Adventures of Hercules * Give My Remains to Broadway * Gladys the Groovy Mule * Good-Time Slim, Uncle Doobie, and the Great "Frisco Freak-Out" * The Greatest Story Ever Hula-ed * Here Comes the Coast Guard * Hitler Doesn't Live Here Anymore * Hydro, the Man with the Hydraulic Arms * Leper in the Backfield * Make-Out King of Montana * Meet Joe Blow * The Muppets Go Medieval * "P" is for Psycho * Preacher with a Shovel * The President's Neck is Missing * The Revenge of Abe Lincoln * The Seven-Year Old Bitch * Sorry, Wrong Closet * Suddenly Last Supper * They Came to Burgle Carnegie Hall * Today We Kill, Tomorrow We Die * The Verdict Was Mail Fraud * The Wackiest Covered Wagon in the West * Jagged Attraction * Look Who's Still Oinking * The Leakiest Boat on the Ganges * The Bombay Boys Meet the Invisible Man Edukacyjne * 60 Minutes of Car Crash Victims * Adjusting Your Self-O-Stat * Alice's Adventures through the Windshield Glass * Alice Doesn't Live Any More * Birds: Our Fine Feathered Colleagues * The Decapitation of Larry Leadfoot * Designated Drivers: The Lifesaving Nerds * Dig Your Own Grave and Save * Earwigs, Ew! * Firecrackers: The Silent Killer * Fuzzy Bunny's Guide to You Know What * Get Confident, Stupid! * The Half-Assed Approach to Foundation Repair * Here Comes the Metric System * Lead Paint: Delicious But Deadly * Locker Room Towel Fight: The Blinding of Larry Driscoll * Man Versus Nature: The Road To Victory * Meat and You: Partners in Freedom * Mommy, What's Wrong With That Man's Face? * Mothballing Your Battleship * Phony Tornado Alerts Reduce Readiness * Shoplifters BEWARE * Smoke Yourself Thin * Someone's in the Kitchen with DNA! * Two Minus Three Equals Negative Fun! * Young Jebediah Springfield * Welcome to Springfield Airport * Where's Nordstrom? Telewizja * Alien Nose Job * Carnival of the Stars * Five Fabulous Weeks of The Chevy Chase Show * Let's Save Tony Orlando's House * Out With Gout '88 * The Miss American Girl Pageant Seriale * AfterMannix * America's Funniest Tornadoes * Buck Henderson, Union Buster * Handel with Kare * I Can't Believe They Invented It! * Shortland Street * Son of Sanford and Son * Ten Was Too Many * Troy and Company's Summertime Smile Factory Kreskówki * Christmas Ape * Christmas Ape Goes to Summer Camp Musicale * Stop the Planet of the Apes, I Want to Get Off! Inne * Herschel Shmoikel Krustofsky, aka Krusty the Clown * André the Giant, We Hardly Knew Ye * Shemp Howard: Today We Mourn A Stooge Kategoria:Listy en:List of Troy McClure Films